Isolation
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: I was locked in my room for 13 years... I was in hell. Can a young town boy help her through it? This story follows Elsa through her isolated room to her freedom as queen. Please R&R it makes my day. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Isolation

_A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while, but schoolwork left me with no spare time so I focused on my other fanfic, The Distant Past. But I decided to give it a go anyway so I'm sorry if updates aren't regular, I'll try as much as I can. Enjoy!_

_Set 2 years before the eternal winter:_

I looked out through my bedroom bedroom window, all of my focus drawn to the children playing outside. I wish I could be like them, I wish I could be _normal_. My world was my room, or shall I say my prison cell. In 13 years of isolation my room quickly became my cell, my worst nightmare. I always wanted to, build the snowmen with Anna, or just wander about the halls. I never got to do that. My _curse _stopped me. My own parents were scared of me I could see it in their eyes. I must be a _monster _for parents to be scared of their own child. I _am_ a monster.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to see if you guys would like it first. Please review it makes my day._

_Liv xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I'm thinking about Elsa having a secret relationship? What do you guys think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it!_

I fell into a deep sleep, waking a few hours later to a loud knock on the door. My room was still frozen, I panicked. "Who is it?" I asked as calm as I could muster. "It's the maid, I have your dinner, princess Elsa," The woman replied. "Oh, umm wait one minute please," I said panicking. The ice and snow melted as quickly as it appeared. I sighed in relief. "Come in," I said calmly. It was ok, the ice had melted it was ok. She entered. "Hello, you majesty," She said sweetly, "Would you like anything special for your birthday meal tomorrow?" "No thank you… Linda, just the usual," I smiled. Her face lit up at the sound of her name. I forced a smile. She curtsied and left the room.

Much later on, when everyone was asleep, most importantly, Anna, I crept out of my room. I walked outside of the castle and into the courtyard. I tried to do this as often as I could. When I heard Anna skipping towards me, I panicked. My feet froze to the ground. Not literately, luckily. They got closer and closer and closer. I dashed to the nearest bush. Just in time too. Anna's slim figure stood at the entrance to the castle. "Hello," She called, "Hello?" She continued walking. She walked closer and closer, until she was so close she could reach out and touch me. She was going to find me any second…

_A/N: Ooh cliffhanger. Anyway please review, it makes my day :3_

_Liv xx _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So secret relationship won. That will happen this chapter or next chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! _

She looked into the bush. This time it actually started to freeze. I had to get away. When she looked up for a brief second, I took my chance. I heard her call out. I heard running footsteps she saw me. I ran, I ran outside the gates and continued. Running. I didn't stop until I reached the mountains, until I was sure she'd given up. It was then I realised what I'd done. If the gates were closed I couldn't get in. I couldn't risk being seen by the guards, surely they'd tell my father. I couldn't take it. I was had ran far enough that the people of Arendelle wouldn't be able to hear me. Unless, of course they were abnormally close to the mountains. It was still dark, my indication that I had at least some time to think of a plan. I let out a distressed scream. Snow and ice spread all around me. I felt weak. I felt tired. I felt dizzy. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled and darkness swallowed me whole.

I woke up. My whole body was aching. All I could see was white. What have I done? I had no time to think. I could see the soft glow of the sun appearing on the horizon. My life in isolation, had not prepared me for the events of last night. That however would certainly not stop me from leaving the _cell_… I mean room, of course. I stood up, a jolt of pain ran through my shoulder. I moved my dress a little so I could see it. It was bruised and swollen, I gasped the sight of it. I couldn't let my father see this. This obviously happened somewhere outside of the confinements of my room. So I moved my dress back into position and ran back to the shoulder before it was too late. Before anyone saw me, or noticed I had gone.

I got to the gates and there was the guards. Guarding the gates, as usual. I crept round to the back of the courtyard. And climbed over the wall. Being careful not to get seen, or heard. As I did so, another pain hit my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip, and carried on. After that, I got to my room without any trouble. Got into bed, and pretended to be asleep. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep, not after the events of last night. It was then my father walked into my room…

"Elsa," he began. "Did you do anything interesting last night?"

"No father" I lied, I said it the sleepiest voice I could manage. "Oh Really?" Oh no he knew. What will I do?

_A/N: This chapter stretched on a little longer than I'd hoped, which is why the start of the relationship never happened. Also could you tell me what your favourite song from frozen is? (if you've seen it) Because me and my friends all have different opinions on it. Anyway hope you enjoyed please review it makes my day :3_

_Liv xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter was written by the amazing chinaluv, my co-writer for the story. _

"Father…" I let out, I don't really know what to say.

"No, Elsa. You know what could have happened. Anna almost saw you, do you know how dangerous that could have been?" I look down quietly, I don't want my father to see how unashamed I am. I wanted to run, to let everything go. Just once, I wish he would understand.

"How bad could that have been?" I mumble out and immediately regret it.

"You know how dangerous you can be Elsa. You know why you must stay in the castle at all times." I sight at the though.

"I know, father, I must stay inside. But why can't I at least talk to Anna? I promise I won't…" I'm stopped, his hand silencing me.

"You know why you can't do that. My dear Elsa, I'm only doing this for your safety. I don't you to get hurt." How would I get hurt? I can control myself.

"I know. I'm sorry father. I just…" Again he stops me.

"I know Elsa, but think about it this way. You can't hurt anyone in here. You're safe here."

"Yeah, safe." I echo out.

"Conceal." He starts and I know I have to finish.

"Don't feel. Don't let it show." I finish for him. I wish I didn't have to, but I know I have to.

"That's my girl. Now, I will see you later, my little princess." Ugh, not that line again. At least he didn't notice my shoulder.

"I'm 19(you can change that if you want). I'm not a child, not anymore." I let out with a sigh as he shuts the door behind him. And just like that, I'm alone. Again. No one to talk to. Nothing to do. Except…. No… I can't…. Yes. I. Can.

And with that, I take off my blue gloves. For years these gloves have kept me hidden from the world. Away from life itself. And for the first time in forever, I can let it go, at least just a little bit.

The wind blows around me. The ice cascades from my palms. I am free. And with a burst through the door, I am caught. Trapped once more in a cell, like a caged wild animal.

"Elsa what is the meaning of this?" My father asks and before I can say anything he grabs the blue gloves and quickly puts them on my hands. I'm stunned, not sure of what to say.

"I… I'm sorry father…" I want to start to cry but I conceal it. I didn't want to hold it in, but I had to. Not for my sake but for the sake of control.

"Elsa… This can't keep happening. You need to,"

"Conceal it, I know father. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." I give him a small smile and he seems satisfied enough because he leaves without saying anything more. As he closes the door I see my sister's face full of worry and curiosity. How I would love to run out of my room and hug her, tell her everything will be okay, but I can't. I have to conceal myself from the world.

Knock knock naknock knock.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" I… I can't break her heart again… But I know I have to… Oh Anna… Why do you make this so hard on me? Why can't I just say yes?

"Go away Anna…." My voice leaks out before I can stop myself. I really am ice. Cold. See through. Frozen.

I can't keep it in anymore. If I don't unleash it, it will consume me.

I run. Run past all the guards. They don't notice me.

I run straight to the mountain. I feel free again. I run. And then, of course, I fall, slamming my injured shoulder into the frozen ground. It screams with pain, but I don't cry out. Once more I conceal it. I don't bother fighting it anymore. I feel cold, for once. I stand tall though and take a step, falling. And surprisingly, someone catches me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Before I can answer, pain erupts in me, and I black out, letting the darkness take over.

_A/N: What did you guys think? Isn't she amazing? Anyway please review, all reviews for this chapter will be passed on to chinaluv._

_Liv xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: What did you guys think of last chapter, I thought it was amazing. Anyway, chapter 5. B.T.W: Bold is a kissing scene between the two so skip if you don't wanna read. Enjoy!_

"I, umm I…" I stuttered, I was lost for words. "Calm down," he said sweetly. He helped me up, and I got my first look at him. He was about my age, I guessed, around 19. He had short, brown hair, half covered by a hat, for the cold winter months. I didn't mind. The cold never bothered me. He had sparkling, sapphire blue eyes. He smiled. "Ha, looks like I've caught myself a princess," he laughed. Before clearing his throat and straightening up. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "Your Majesty," he bowed. "N-no Please d-don't, this i-it never happened, understood?" I asked fearfully. I started backing up. Ice appearing with every footstep. Now he knew my secret, great. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks. "Hey don't cry," he soothed. I didn't know if I could trust him… yet. "I I have to go," I said quietly. "No don't go," he begged, "Cant I get to know you first?" He rested his hand on my shoulder, my hurt one which made my flinch out of his grip. He saw the bruising on my shoulder and gasped. "I'm so sorry," he started, I cut him off. "No it's fine, honest mistake," and I smiled genuinely for the first time in years. We sat on a rock, near the clear lake infront of us, that was where I told him _everything._ From start to finish. He looked shocked before replying. "Wow, you've been through…a lot." "But your powers, they…" he continued. "They're getting stronger, but weaker," I started. "I'm losing control, but I'm becoming exhausted after using them."

He looked up at me, his sapphire eyes blazing. "My fathers busy," I said, "He wont notice I'm gone" I reassured him. He didn't look convinced, but said no more about it. "I didn't even catch your name," I said quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between us. "My names Aleric," he replied, "And I know yours, Elsa." He smiled, he was so sweet.

**We began leaning in, closer and closer until our lips met. We stayed completely still. I broke away before he moved a strand of hair behind my ear, and we stayed in a tight embrace. I'll leave the rest to your imagination… (I don't want to say too much.)**

I stood up, smoothed down my dress, and said goodbye. We had organised another meeting, hopefully next time wouldn't be too… similar.

Now all I had to do was sneak back into the castle…

_A/N: Sorry about the more 'Graphic' parts, although I did warn you! Please review it makes my day. _

_Liv xx _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chinaluv would like to say that she wishes that she would know what it's like to have her first kiss and is slightly jealous of Elsa right now... Though Chinaluv knows that she will get opportunities when she goes to college in the fall... Anyway... hope you all like this chapter! **

**Elsa's POV**

**Ch 6: The return to the castle**

**I knew I had to get back, father wouldn't be busy much longer and it would take a while to get back into the castle without being detected.**

**"Aleric..." I said calmly, something I would really miss once I got back into my kingdom of isolation.**

**"Yes, my Elsa?" I'm his. That's new. **

**"I have to go..." I sigh, I want to stay, run away even. No one would miss me. But I know I can't. I'm supposed to be in training to be queen. I can't be sneaking out, I can't run away. But I can't hide my love for Aleric. He's the perfect guy, and he likes me for me.**

**"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" He pleads and I almost give in. His eyes are mesmerizing, inviting me in with a feeling of serenity. **

**"I can't. I want to more than anything, but I can't. I need to get back before they notice. But I'll come back in a week. I promise." I say smiling happily.**

**"You promise?" He asks giving me the puppy dog look. I nod smiling.**

**We leaned in for another kiss, but just as we were about to a voice reigned out.**

**"Stop in the name of the king!" Oh crap... My dad found me. I pushed backward away from Aleric as fat as possible. I needed to make sure no one knew that we were a thing-or whatever you could call us.**

**"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Princess Elsa *I only think of Elsa as a Queen now...* **

**WHAT! THEY CAN'T THINK THAT HE KIDNAPPED ME? I LEFT BY MY OWN TERMS! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME, IF ANYTHING, I DID! THEY CAN'T ARREST HIM!**

**"HE didn't do anything!" I shout angrily, my powers starting to take hold, a large gust of icy wind cascading around us. One look from Aleric is all I need, he gives me a soul wrenching look and I immediately calm down.**

**"I'm sorry your highness, but your father insisted. Now, if you may, we will escort you back to the palace and deal with this later." This isn't right! They can't arrest him. He didn't do anythign wrong! I should've stayed inside and concealed myself. **

**No! I shouldn't have. Thirteen years of isolation... i shouldn't have to deal with it ever again.**

**"You can't arrest him." I state solemnly, I don't want to give off the impression of an undignified girl- even though I am a girl.**

**"I'm sorry your highness, it is under the king's orders. If you want to take it up with him, be my guest." I nod at him.**

**"Don't think I won't." *cookies to anyone who can guess where that line is from-not word for word, but very similar. It is also Disney***

**A/N: Hope you guys like this! :). Ok some more of Chinaluv's amazing writing, for you guys because I was on holiday.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi guys just got back from a skiing holiday! I had great fun, anyways this chapter will be very interesting… Enjoy!_

I trudged into my room, back in my cage. I want to break free. I want to run away and forget about it all. I had to get Aleric back! He was the only person who wouldn't care about what I do. But he would care about me. My dad walked in. "My princess," he said slowly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he seemed so caring all of a sudden, I wonder why. "No, Aleric would _never _hurt me, unlike you," I scoffed. "Darling what do you mean?" cut the act dad. Please. "I hate you!"I screamed. I burst out the door, and before any of the guards knew what was happening I was gone. I screamed in fury. Snow swirled about me. Ice scattered the floor. I was _alone._ It's a feeling I got used to. I felt terrible. My dad had taken away the only person that cared. I couldn't do anything about it. Unless… No that's impossible, surely…. No, anything is possible! The ice disappeared, the snow calmed. I ran to the prisons. Keeping to the cover. The sun began to set. I knew my father will have started a frantic search for me. Which is why I need to be extra careful.

I reached the prison. Oh no! Guards were everywhere. Dad had caught on to what I was trying to do! My dad walked into sight. "She's nowhere to be seen," he sighed. Him and the men walked away. Once out of sight I waited a while. The tension was too much. I crept out of hiding, wall. I reached him! He was sat on the bed, his hands in metal chains. "Aleric," I whispered, "Aleric!"

"Elsa, Elsa is that really you?" he asked. "No it's a reindeer," I mocked. "Elsa, you can't be seen here!" he said franticly. "Yeah, I noticed. Come on!" I said smiling. "Umm, I kinda can't!" he said in a 'Isn't it obvious' sort of way. "Yeah I see that" I sent a gust of air towards the wall, which caused it to come crashing down. I then used my powers to freeze the chains, they shattered easily after that. "Come on!" I hurried him, they'll come any minute. The door to the cell burst open. "Princess?"

"Come on!" I screamed. We ran. We ran until we could run no more. We lay on the mountain panting. "Haha!" I laughed. We did it! "Elsa…

_A/N: Something really interesting is gonna happen, but I won't give it away! You'll never guess!_

_Liv xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: As I said, no one guessed. Also what's your favourite Elsa moment? I'll tell you mine in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

As much as I wished it was Aleric saying those words, it wasn't. It was father, and he was angry, no fuming, even that's an understatement. "Run!" I screamed, although I knew we were no match for his horse we could always try. We ran and ran and ran. We reached a dead end. Aleric was in a panic, he was normal, and normal people had families and homes. He would have to be there soon or they'd get suspicious. "I love you," I said quickly, father would never let me out of his sight again. "Love you too," he said smiling. Father came closer. I had an idea, but it was dangerous and I had to hope it would work. I created a wall of ice and snow, then footholds on the opposite side, so we could climb out. "Let's go!" I said, I was so excited, we might actually pull this off! My father was getting himself in a panic, his horse was crashing into the side of the wall.

We were out! We were _free._ But then, it all became to much, I didn't know what was happening, the world just went black….

_A/N: If anyone could guess the mistake I made with 'horse' three times, I would give you a pat on the back._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys, Chinaluv here, I hope you guys have a great day, let us know what you think!**

"_Elsa…" I see Aleric standing a few feet next to me. I don't even hesitate to run toward him. He catches me and hugs me tight. I love him._

"_Aleric, I love you." I say letting a few tears drop, the first tears I've shed in front of anyone._

"_I love you too Elsa, that's why I have to let you go." What? He can't, no. No. _**A/N: okay, Chinaluv would like to note that she hates what she's going to write, but it fits the story…. By no means does she agree with Elsa's next statement… I just don't… though the story must go on. Sorry for the break…**_ I'm nothing without him. He can't leave._

"_Aleric…." I pause and back away slowly._

"_I'm sorry Elsa. Goodbye." He breaks his hold on me and walks away, and I can just barely see that he is on the verge of tears._

_No. I can't do this. No. I… I can't deal with this._

_The power is building inside of me, I can't contain it._

_I Can't._

_I unleash it all with everything I have._

_And then… I notice Anna fall to the ground in pain. Anna… What did I do?_

"_Anna!" I run toward her sinking into the snow filled ground next to her._

"_Elsa…. I know you didn't mean it, it's okay." She pushes herself up so she's facing me, I can see the pain in her eyes._

"_Anna… I.. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Anna…." I hold her tight and don't let her go._

"_I love you Elsa." Anna lets out, losing consciousness, her body becoming cold as ice._

"_I love you Anna." I hold her tight and continue to cry for her._

"_Elsa, what have you done?" My father rushes toward us and I can see his face fall when he sees Anna, his favorite._

"_I… I didn't mean to… It was an accident…" I let out sobbing more and more with each word._

"_I have no choice now." What? What is he talking about._

"_Father?" I question curiously._

"_I'm sorry Elsa, but you leave me no choice." He drifts off and brings his hand to his side. I realize then what he has there. His sword. No. He wouldn't._

"_Father…" I plead with him._

"_I'm sorry Elsa, but this is what has to be done." He takes the sword and raises it above his head. I can barely see the sword drop toward me…._

_Time stands still._

_And everything freezes around me._

I bolt up in fear.

What the heck just happened?

**Author's note: Hey people! I hope you are enjoying this story, I know I'm enjoying this J Please review and let us both know what you think. Thanks a bunch. -Chinaluv**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: OMG I didn't know what hit me when I read that chapter by chinaluv! I had no idea that was coming! But I have carry it on, so this is my best shot, Enjoy!_

I searched my surroundings, there's snow and I'm being held by someone, they were sobbing. It was my mother! Ice grew on the walls, what?! The pain hit me like a ton of bricks, suddenly, without warning. I let out a pain filled scream. My mother looked up from her loud sobs, and stopped, and looked at me in shock. "Oh, Elsa. You're ok! You're alive! It was then I saw my fathers face appear in the doorway, "Now Indina, you have got to stop pretending that she's alive, she's not!" My mother stood protectively next to me, but shifted when father came closer. "She is alive!" he sounded shocked. "Stay away from her, I'm not allowing you to go anywhere near Elsa, not after what you've done!" My mother spat. "Indina…" he pleaded, she was having none of it. "No, you tried to kill our daughter! You hit her with your sword! And you think I'm going to let you near her? Think again!" she started sobbing, crying, shaking in fear and sadness, this was killing her. "I was protecting Anna," he bit back, this was getting heated and I couldn't stop it, I was losing control of my breathing with every painful second that passed. "Who was fine! She is fine, Anna is fine, but look at Elsa! She is in pain, she might die, because of you!" Anna's innocent face stood in the open doorway, she looked terrified, and I didn't know how much she'd heard or how long she'd been stood there. "But…" he tried again, with no success. "No! If Anna had hurt Elsa would you have risen your sword to her?" silence. I'd never seen mother like this before. "I didn't think so," "It would be different, Anna doesn't have powers," what difference does it make, I thought it's not like you care about me anyway… Anna butted in now, making her presence known to everyone. "It wasn't her fault!" She cried, "She was upset!" she ran into the room and went straight for father, he stumbled backwards. Mother and father both left the room, thinking Anna would follow, she didn't. She walked over to me cautiously and went to touch me but hesitated and pulled back. She stood near me and looked down, silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Father ran into the room and shouted, "She's hurt Anna again!" he screamed, pulling out his sword. He was about to hit me when mother got in the way, causing him to veer of-course and his sword was going straight for Anna, "No!" I shouted as loud as my voice let me. I went as quickly as possible, the impact, the pain that the sword brout was unbearable, the darkness consumed my once more, no-matter how much I tried to fight it.

_A/N: …_

_Liv xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: The last two chapters was a dream, just to get that across, anyway as per usual. ENJOY!_

Where am I? I'm in some sort of dungeon. Anna! I struck Anna was that part of my dream? Is she ok? There's metal shackles on my hands, preventing my icy powers letting loose. Despite the metal shackles _concealing _my hands, ice grew on the walls and frost coated the floors, a snow storm began swirling around me encasing me in white. Images of Aleric and Anna filled my mind, oh Anna. The dream, nightmare, it's not even night. At the thought of them, of the people I _love,_ the ice melted, the frost disappeared, the snow storm dropped to the ground. The dungeon walls seemed to close in on me, trapping me. My attention turned to the door which had creeped open, my fathers tall looming, broad shouldered figure emerged from the darkness. My mother followed behind, she looked very pale, deathly pale. "N-No, P-please don't, please," My mother begged, I gulped, I didn't like the sound of that. "No it has to be done, she was very disrespectful and rude towards me, and disobeyed orders and rules, so she will suffer the consequences," My father boomed, this was bad. "Don't you think your being a bit extreme?" she tried, with no luck. "No, this has to be done, you know it does Kristina," he said softly, as he came closer, I saw mother stood in the doorway, silent tears escaping her red eyes. "Now, Elsa," he started, "What you did was wrong. You know that, letting your secret out is dangerous." "No! Aleric is not dangerous, he actually cares for me! Unlike you! You just keep me hidden from the world, kept a secret. It's not fair! I can't take it anymore. Being alone in my room, all day, all night. You don't know what it's like, not having any company but yourself." I would've carried on, let him know what I really think, but sobs shook my body, the shackles shattered as I cried, ice burst from my body, almost hitting father. He looked shocked and angry, very angry. He got to his feet and said, "That is outrageous, you could've killed me!" "I don't care, kill me, you've already killed my soul," I bit back. "Very well," he stood up, pulled out his sword and raised it high above his head. This wasn't a dream, this was _real. _The sword came crashing down and hit my body, pain splitting through me, I would lose consciousness any minute and I'd probably never wake up…

_A/N: Uh yeah, so this happened please review and tell me what you think!_

_Liv xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: What did you guys think of last chapter? It took a really long time to wright… Anyways ENJOY!_

My eyes flickered open, and the pain hit me like a ton of bricks, a stabbing pain that wouldn't leave. I tried to scream, but no sound came out, I was trapped and alone. Suddenly, a small figure appeared in the doorway, wearing green laced dress. Anna! She walked over to me and immediately I could see she had been crying, her eyes were red and swollen and every couple of seconds she'd sniffle. She walked towards me slowly and hesitantly. Her fiery red hair that usually perfectly matched her feisty personality, didn't match the girl in front of me at all. I so wished I could bound out of bed and hug her, telling her everything would be alright, but it wasn't and the pain it would cause me… it hurt to just think about it. As she neared me, I could see something else new about her, a large cut on the side of her neck. I was really worried now, would father hurt her too? Surely not, she's his favourite… "Anna," I croaked, hoping she would hear me. Happily and surprisingly she did, she ran over to my side and took my hand in her own, "Oh, Elsa, you're ok!" she squealed, but in a sort of exited, jumpy way, as she usually would. "Anna, what happened to your neck," I don't think I can last much longer, ever breath I take causes me more pain. She stayed silent, "Was it father?" I asked expectantly, from the way she was so quiet, I knew I was right. She nodded her head and started crying, painful silent tears, it broke me to see her that way… So fragile, so weak. "I need to get mother," she began to walk towards the door, "No, please, stay"…

_A/N: Ok a question, how much different do you think the movie would be, had this actually happened?_

_Liv xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Isolation #13  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait, I have tests coming up, and I recently went to my aunts funeral (and a pit of loneliness, all explained at the last authors note.) Enjoy!_

* * *

_I surprised myself with how strong my voice sounded. "Really?!" She squealed, the regular shine instantly returning to herself. I gently nodded my head. She ran over and hugged me. She hugged ME. After everything I've done to her, she just forgave me so quickly. Although, a MONSTER like me shouldn't have someone as good as Anna for a sister... _

_She hopped into the empty space next to me on the bed and snuggled up to me. "Are we gonna be sisters again, Elsa?" She asked hesitantly. "I... I don't think that's possible. I'm sorry Anna" Silent tears slipped down her rosy cheeks, I knew from personnel experience that the silent tears were always the most painful. The ones that you wanted to keep in, the ones that you didn't ever want to fall. But they always did. Against your will, against your spirit. We lay there for what seemed like hours, until we heard thundering footsteps becoming louder and louder. Crap, it's father. Anna jumped off the bed and looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, a skill I had mastered throughout my life in Isolation.i slowed my breathing so it was almost silent..._

_The door flew open, my fathers voice boomed through the room, "Anna, darling, come here, it's ok." I felt as though this was my cue, I forced my eyes to flicker and I opened them, blinking a few times to make it seem realistic. "Elsa?" His voice sounded surprised and scared, he sounded terrified. "Father, please, please..." At this point my voice failed me and turned to nothing but a hopeless squeak. "Anna, come on love, back to your room." I wanted to scream and tell him what I really thought, what isolation is doing to me when he can't see me, when my life is nothing but a box, nothing but four walls encasing me despair. I want to run away to let everything go. I want to break free._

* * *

_A/N: OK SOME MORE OF ELSA'S FEELINGS NOW, SOMETHING I THOROUGHLY ENJOY WRITING. RECENTLY IVE HAD A BIT OF A ROUGH PATCH IN MY LIFE WHEN SECRETS WERE EXPOSED, AND THEY WERE MEANT TO BE HIDDEN. I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE CURLING UP IN A BALL AND GIVING UP. BUT I KNOW I CANT SO I PUSH FORWARDS HERE ARE TWO THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING IS JUST TOO MUCH: 1. IT might be the greyest, darkest day you've seen. But beyond those clouds the sun is always shining, and 2. Taken from one of the best songs ever made... Always look on the bright side of life. I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING THROUGH SO IF YOU WANT TO TALK, EVEN IF YOU JUST HAVING A BAD DAY P.M ME, IM ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE.  
LIV xx 3_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I'm not going to make up a reason, as I don't have one, just been super busy, so I've not really had much time etc… Also, I may start updating daily, as my schedule is opening up. If I do, I can't update on a Thursday, cuz I have to stay behind at school and all that shiz. Enjoy my readers, :D_

Father forced Anna out of the room, leaving me alone _again._ I sighed. I wish I'd died now, I wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing Anna, _again. _My mother walked into the quiet room, I didn't even bother opening my eyes. How could she let him do that? "Oh Elsa," she said as she ran towards my bedside crying. "I'm so sorry." "Mama," I said weakly, "It hurts."

"I'll get the doctor to give you some more painkillers," she said as I opened my eyes fully.

"No, no Mama. It hurts, you'll never understand how I feel," I sobbed.

"I wasn't my idea. I didn't want your father to hide you away. I know exactly what your'regoing through. I know that it eats away at you every night and day, I know _everything_. Every thought that goes through your head, I thought that too. No-one knows Elsa. _No one. _Not even your father. If I could end your life in Isolation, I would. Oh, Elsa I…" she gasped, "I've said too much," she turned to leave.

"No, Mama. Please." I begged her. "Please, do you _really _know everything? Do you _really _know how much it hurts? How painful it is every day when Anna asks me to play with her? Do You?"

She turned to look at me and made one move which would change my feelings for her forever. She opened up her hand and sparks flew up into the air, before turning into a fire spitting sparks out at me. I looked at the flames, I know now why I carry my powers, but… How does she control them? Why are we opposites?

"Mama…" I tried, but she closed her hand, the flames stopped and she left, tears streaming down her face. Tears began free-falling from my eyes, freezing half way down.

"H- W-Mama…" I sobbed, curling into a tight ball, trying to fall asleep. I'm not ready to be alone with my thoughts just yet… I fell into a light and disturbed sleep, tossing and turning uncomfortably. I wish Aleric was here. I wish _Anna _here.

_A/N: A vital chapter here. I thought I would involve the Queen more, as in the movie we know practically nothing. The Queen will be much more involved now. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review telling me what you think, if you like the story etc…_

_Liv xx _


End file.
